Dora, La Música
'Dora, La Músico '(translated in English to "Dora, The Musician") is the 18th episode aired on TV (or the 17th shown episode due to it being shown on VHS first) of Dora the Explorer Season 2. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Señor Tucán *Señor Shush Summary Dora and her friends perform a parade to free instruments that were locked up. Recap Dora was playing music on her flute. Dora played her flute and then Dora heard someone else playing a different instrument which went shaka-shaka shaka. Dora saw that it was Boots playing the maracas. Señor Tucán came by with a newspaper. Dora & Boots read the newspaper and found out that the towns people were playing music. Suddenly, Señor Shush came along and wanted silence. He decided to lock up all the instruments in the music box using his magic handkerchief. Before long, the musical instruments were locked up. Señor Shush told the towns people that the only way to get the music box open is to play music. The towns people couldn't play music without the instruments and all was quiet. The towns people complained and weren't very happy. Suddenly, Dora had an idea she and Boots can play music on their instruments and together they can open the music box. They didn't how to get there. They asked Map for help. Map says that Dora & Boots have to go across the piano bridge, through the singing gate to get to the music box in the town. Now, Dora & Boots were ready to open the music box. They practiced by playing their musical instruments. Dora takes her turn playing the flute and Boots takes his turn shaking the maracas. After the practice, they see Benny. Dora asked Benny if he'd like to join their parranda. Benny agrees but doesn't have an instrument to play. Dora & Boots look inside Backpack. Backpack had an instrument for Benny. It was a conga drum. After getting the conga drum out from backpack, Benny plays it. Benny joins Dora & Boots in their parranda. Each character took their turn playing their musical instruments starting with Dora, Boots and then Benny. After that, they reach the piano bridge. Piano Bridge was missing pieces. Señor Tucán was there to help. Dora had to tell the viewer what piece will fill in the gap in the bridge. Dora tells the viewer "larga" for "long" and "corta" for "short". The viewer tells Señor Tucán "larga" for the first gap, "corta" for the second gap and "larga" for the third gap. In no time, the bridge was fixed. As Dora, Boots and Benny cross the piano bridge, the tune of "A Musician I Am (The Itsy Bitsy Spider)" is played on it. They thanked Señor Tucán for fixing the bridge. Then, the Fiesta Trio's fanfare is played on it as they cross it. After going across Piano Bridge, Dora, Boots and Benny had to find the singing gate. They find it which was on the winding path in the distance. Suddenly, they hear Isa coming down the path next to them playing the trombone. Isa joins in with Dora, Boots and Benny in the parranda. Dora takes her turn playing the flute, Boots takes his turn playing the maracas, benny takes his turn playing the drum and Isa takes her turn playing the trombone. After that, they heard a voice nearby. Dora noticed it was the singing gate. Boots runs ahead and tries pulling the gate. A face appears on the singing gate and tells Boots that he was pulling on her nose. Boots apologizes and greets the singing gate. They explained to the singing gate that they have to go through to get to the music box. The singing gate told them no and then said that to get her to open, the characters have figure out the songs she is going to sing. Dora, Boots, Benny and Isa listened to each song. Singing Gate sings out the tunes to "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" and "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" without lyrics except the last verse of each song. They then sing those songs with the full lyrics. Singing Gate was impressed and how they sang great and allows Dora, Boots, Benny and Isa through her gate. After that, they can see the music box in the distance. Dora, Boots, Benny and Isa were about to get going when they heard a "zoom, zoom zoom-zoom, zoom" sound. It was Tico playing his harmonica. They asked Tico if they wanted to join their parranda. Tico was glad to join in. And so, the 5 characters played their musical instruments starting with Dora on flute, Boots on maracas, Benny on drum, Isa on trombone and Tico on harmonica. After that, they hear Swiper the fox. Swiper was seen inside the piano. Swiper swipes all five instruments. But, the viewer finds the musical instruments and each one got them back. Now, they were ready to open the music box. Once they got there, the towns people were excited. Dora announced that she and her friends are going to play their music to open the music box. Suddenly, they hear Señor Shush. He thinks they cannot sing loud enough to get the music box open. Dora and her friends are going to prove him wrong and asks the viewer to sing along with them. Each of Dora's friends took a turn playing their musical instrument. There was Dora on flute, Boots on maracas, Benny on drum, Isa on trombone and Tico on harmonica. After the song, the lid moves and Señor Shush gets off the music box as the lid opens. The magic sparkles takes away his magic handkerchief. All the musical instruments came flying out. A boy gets back his castanets back; a man gets his guitar back and a girl in a wheelchair gets her bongos back. Everyone was so happy to have their instruments back thanked Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa and Tico. Boots wanted to know where Señor Shush was. Dora sees him peeking out from behind the music box. Dora asks Señor Shush if he played music with them. Señor Shush was puzzled for a moment. Boots hands out a pair of cymbals for him to try out. Dora encourages Señor Shush to try the cymbals. Señor Shush did so and he realized that he enjoys playing music. And that was time where Dora and her friends opened the music box and how Señor Shush had an interest of playing music. Song A Musician I Am Places in episode #Piano Bridge #Singing Gate #Music Box in the Town Trivia *Goof: During the song, Dora, Isa and Tico play the flute, trombone and harmonica without their mouths touching them. *The sounds Dora and her friends make when mimicking their instruments that they play during the song were: **Dee dee dee-dee dee for the flute **Shaka-shaka shaka for the maracas **Bam bam bam-bam bam for the conga drum **Boomba-boomba boomba for the trombone **Zoom zoom zoom-zoom zoom for the harmonica **Crasha-crasha crasha for the cymbals *This is the 44th episode of the show, due to it being shown on VHS on November 5, 2002. *This episode aired before Egg Hunt aired on television. *This episode was seen on VHS before it aired on television. *This is another episode where Boots tries pulling a gate or a door, but it's locked. *Youlika Skafida used a singing voice in this episode. *This is the 4th English episode to have a Spanish title. *This is the first episode in which Dora and Boots don't sing the Travel Song, they instead sing A Musician I Am with their instruments and playing along with their friends. *After Dora and Boots walk over the piano bridge, the Fiesta Trio do not play their fanfare with their own instruments, it is instead played on the piano bridge as they cross it. *The title of this episode is called "Dora the Musician" in the Spanish version. *Swiper is the only one not to have or play an instrument but he is seen behind the piano. *When Dora, Boots, Isa, Benny and Tico all sing A Musician I Am with their instruments, Swiper technically cuts it off just as they are finishing it, he cuts the ending of the song off with his whisking sound just as the song is about to end. Gallery playing flute.png|Dora and her flute. MV5BMTg5MjQ3MDQ0Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzg5ODM2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg|Boots and his maracas. singing gate.jpg|Uh-oh, how are they going to get past this gate? crossing singing bridge.jpg|Oh, good. They got through. Dora, La Musico.png Character Find Boots the Monkey Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2003 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Move to the Music Episodes Category:Spanish Episode Titles Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Egg Hunt Episodes Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Tico